The mechanical endurance of such a connector, limited by the wear caused during insertion and extraction operations at the interface between the connector elements, in particular at the central contact elements, corresponds typically to about 500 insertion-extraction cycles.
It is known to improve the mechanical endurance of such a connector by making the contact between the connector elements less aggressive, e.g. by reducing the pressure exerted on the various portions of the connector element and by attenuating the roughnesses of the contact surfaces, e.g. by rounding certain corners.
It is also known to use surface treatments that make the components better at withstanding wear.
Nevertheless, such techniques are of limited effectiveness and mechanical endurance generally does not exceed 5000 insertion-extraction cycles.